Chloé Strife
by Slanie90
Summary: Réécriture de FF7 avec un Clad en fille mais déguisée en mec. Résumé entier à l'intérieur !
1. Chapter 1

_Réécriture de FF7 avec un Clad en fille mais déguisée en mec._

_Je pense que je vais changer beaucoup de trucs (notamment, l'apparence de Clad et son passé à Nibelheim, donc ça, c'est aussi valable pour Tifa) et je ne suivrais pas vraiment le véritable scénario du jeu, surtout à partir de leur première visite au cratère Nord._

_Et Clad n'a aucun problème de mémoire…_

_Clad et Aéris se connaissaient déjà de part Zack ! (et idem pour Séphy !)_

_Il y aura un bon nombre d'OOC et je compte donner un rôle assez conséquent à Jénova…si j'y arrive ! __^^''_

_Je commence l'histoire après la chute de Clad après l'explosion de réacteur du secteur 4, donc, il se retrouve avec Aéris…_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux, découvrant une jeune femme, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts émeraude, penchée au dessus de lui.

« Aéris ? Où suis-je ?

-Dans mon église. Tu as fait une sacrée chute dis donc, _Clad_ ! Tu as même fait un trou dans le toit !

-Désolé.

-Pas grave, le plus important est que tu n'ais rien. *p'tit silence, puis* Dis ? Pourquoi tu restes en garçon ?

-*hausse les épaules* L'habitude ! Et puis…y a Tifa dans le groupe, elle vivait à Nibelheim elle aussi, et, va savoir pourquoi, elle a toujours crût que j'étais un homme…alors…

-Je vois. Pourtant on peut pas dire que tu ressembles vraiment à un mec…

-Eyh ! J'ai qu'en même réussit à berner tous les membres du SOLDAT ! …En mettant Séph et Zack à part, bien entendu…

-Je sais ! Allez, viens ! Je te ramène chez moi : tu as besoin de te reposer.

-Hn. »

Mais, soudain, des membres des Turks arrivèrent…

_Et merde_, pensèrent-ils en chœur.

« Allez viens petite sœur ! C'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison, fit un rouquin

-Reno…me prends pas pour un con ! Je sais très bien qu'Aéris n'est pas ta sœur, crétin, rétorqua le blond d'un ait blasé

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. *sourire goguenard*

-Pf ! »

Le blond sortit quelque chose de derrière lui et le balança.

C'était une bombe aveuglante…

Les deux jeunes gens profitèrent de la cécité momentanée des Turks pour filer à l'anglaise sur les toits des Taudis…

~Plus tard~

« Maman ? Je suis rentrée, fit Aéris en entrant

-Oh, ma chérie ! Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ? Les Turks t'ont encore posés des problèmes ?

-Oui, mais Clad m'a protégée. *blanc* Tu te souviens de Clad, au moins ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne suis pas encore sénile, tu sais ! C'est l'ami de ton petit copain Zack. Bonjour mon cher Clad, ravie de te revoir !

-Moi de même Elmyra, répondit le blond en souriant à la femme

-Vous devez être extenués tous les deux. Allez donc vous reposer un peu !

-C'est une bonne idée maman. »

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent donc se reposer…

~Encore plus tard~

Aéris ayant proposé à Clad ses services pour le guider jusqu'au secteur 7, les deux amis se retrouvèrent au petit parc se trouvant devant les portes menant au secteur 7, attendant que les fameuses portes veuillent bien s'ouvrir pour qu'ils puissent entrer…

« Aéris ?

-Hum ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire…à propos de la mission à Nibelheim…

-Ah ?

-Oui… »

*****Flash Back*****

« Oh, Séph ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de tuer tout le monde, demanda un brun pas très content

-Laisse Zack ! Ils ont que ce qu'ils méritaient, répliqua un blond qui le suivait en haussant les épaules

-Je sais que tu hais ton village natal, mais y a des limites qu'en même !

-Zack…fais-moi penser à t'expliquer, un de ces jours, ce que ces co****** nous ont fait, à ma mère et moi, ok ?

-Euh…ok », fit le brun surpris par la haine profonde qui brillait dans les yeux de son ami lorsqu'il évoquait son village et ses habitants et la douleur et la tristesse infinie que la remplaçait quant il parlait des _ces_ évènements.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, allongée par terre et blessée jeta un regard haineux au blond et sortit la dague qu'elle cachait dans sa botte avant de se relever, assez difficilement, et de foncer vers le jeune homme, son arme en avant.

« ATTENTION », cria Zack à son ami…

Clad eut juste le temps de voir la brune foncer vers lui puis…

« ZAAAAAAAAAAACK ! »

Le brun avait poussé son ami et s'était prit le coup à sa place…

Juste en dessous du cœur…

Clad s'agenouilla près de son ami et commença à lancer des sorts de soin au brun sans faire attention à la brune qui s'était écroulée après avoir planté sa dague dans le corps du soldat…

Le jeune homme blond réussit à maintenir plus ou moins son ami en vie mais…

*****Flash Black*****

« Après être sûr que sa vie n'était plus vraiment en danger, j'ai voulut aller voir Séph, mais il avait disparut et le corps de Jénova avec…

Nous nous sommes fais avoir par des soldats d'Hojo…je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté prisonnier là-bas mais je sais, même si, à partir de là, tout est flou, que Zack avait réussit à nous faire évader…

Mais, alors que bous étions presque arrivé à Midgar…

Des soldats nous attendaient…

Zack les a combattus pour nous protéger mais…ces sal**** l'ont eut par surprise ! *serre les poings trèèèèès fort*

Et moi, dans mon état, j'ai rien pût faire l'aider ! Même lui crier de faire attention aux soldats derrière lui alors que je les avais vu !

-Chhh ! Calmes-toi, fit Aéris en le prenant dans ses bras, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je sûre que Zack savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, ces deux fois là…

-Mais je…

-Chhh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là ! Tout va bien… »

Clad se laissa aller dans les bras de son amie…

Mais soudain, les portes du secteur 7 s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un fiacre avec Tifa à l'intérieur…

« Mais…c'était Tifa dans la calèche !

-Alors suivons la, s'exclama Aéris en sautant en bas du toboggan, j'dois lui dire ces quatre vérités en face, à celle-là !

-Mais…Attends ! Je ne…

-Allez, Clad ! Bouges-toi un peu ! Ou j'y vais sans toi !

-Non, non ! Attends-moi ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent donc vers le Wall Market, direction qu'avait prise le fiacre.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir que Tifa se trouvait chez Don Cornéo…

« Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix, Clad, fit Aéris moqueuse

-Oh, ça va, hein ! Je sais ce que je dois faire ! Reste plus qu'à trouver une robe… »

Les deux amis finirent par trouver une robe pour le blond et Aéris décida d'en prendre une, elle aussi.

Puis ils retournèrent au palais du Don où le garde les introduisit…

Ils y trouvèrent Tifa qui leur expliqua, avant qu'ils aient pût ouvrir la bouche, le pourquoi de sa présence ici : le Don avait des relations avec le gratin de la Shinra et qu'il aurait sûrement des informations sur ce que le président compte faire au secteur 7 pour se venger d'Avalanche.

Puis Cornéo arriva pour choisir l'une des trois…et, au final, prit Tifa et Aéris avec lui…

Le pauvre Clad se retrouva donc seul avec quatre sbires qui semblaient, très, mais vraiment très en manque…

Heureusement qu'il gardait toujours quelque chose pour l'aider à s'en sortir dans de telles situations…

_Piouf ! Heureusement qu'une certaine personne n'était pas là ! Où les pauvres seraient complètements démembrés à l'heure qu'il est au lieu d'être seulement assommés ! _*sourire cynique* _…Et après, j'aurais eût droit à une fameuse scène de jalousie ! ç_ç …Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait p'tre rejoindre les filles maintenant_, pensa-t-il une fois débarrasser des gêneurs…

Vite pensé, vite dit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait rejoint les deux femmes…en ayant prit soin de se changer avant de les rejoindre ! ^^

Après quelques menaces (notamment les fameux **"**Réponds…ou…j'te les brises**"** ^^ J'adore ce passage ^^) les trois jeunes gens finirent par obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient : le président Shinra avait décidé de faire s'écrouler la plaque se trouvant au dessus du secteur 7 sur celui-ci…

Alors qu'ils allaient partirent pour faire évacuer le secteur 7, Cornéo les prit en traître en ouvrit une trappe se trouvant sous leurs pieds les envoyant dans les égouts…

Là, ils durent affronter un monstre, Aps, pour pouvoir sortir de ces foutus égouts…

Ils finirent par atterrir à un cimetière de trains…

Clad réussit à en débloquer un pour qu'ils puissent se rendre plus rapidement au secteur 7, puis le trio courut jusqu'à l'emplacement de la plaque pour rejoindre les autres membres d'Avalanche…

Là, Tifa demanda à Aéris, qui restait en bas pour faire évacuer le secteur, d'aller chercher la petite Marlène à son bar pour la mettre en sécurité, ce qu'Aéris accepta, puis le duo restant monta tout en haut pour rejoindre Barret Jesse, Biggs et Wedge étant bloqués (et blessés) à mi-chemin…

Problème : ils tombèrent sur Reno bien décidé à les empêcher de contrecarrer les plans de la Shinra…

« Encore lui ? Mais c'est pas possible ça, grogna Clad

-Salut l'blondinet ! Quoi ? T'es pas content de me revoir ?

-Rêve toujours ! J'préférerais voir Rufus ! Lui, au moins, il a un cerveau !

-Ça ! tu vas me le payer !

-Ce que j'ai peur ! Regarde : c'est si terrifiant que j'en tremble ! *goguenard*

-Grrr ! _ »

Reno se jeta sur le blond qui l'évita et le combat débuta.

« T'étais vraiment obligé de le provoquer, lança Tifa agacée au blond

-Niark ! C'est qu'en même pas ma faute s'il démarre au quart de tour ! Et puis, mêle toi donc de tes oignons au lieu de t'occuper des miens ! »

Finalement, le roux se retrouva à terre, la lame de l'épée du blond sur la gorge…

« Euh…blondinet ? Tu…tu vas pas faire de conneries, hein ?

-Ça, ça dépendra de toi, Reno ! Donnes-moi la télécommande de la bombe et tu gardes ta tête sur tes épaules…

-Attrape ! »

Le Turk balança la télécommande en l'air…rattrapée par quelqu'un se trouvant dans un hélico qui appuya sur le bouton, déclenchant la mise en marche de la bombe…

_Et merde_, pensa le blond, _foutus Turks !_

Reno réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de Clad et s'éloigna du trio avant de monter dans l'hélico…

_Re-merde ! Ils font vraiment chier, bordel !_

« Au fait, fit Tseng, j'ai une amie à vous avec moi…

-Marlène est en sécurité, fit Aéris agenouillée à côté du Turk

-Rentre à l'intérieur toi !

-AERIS !

-Hinhinhinhin. *ß Tseng*

-Grrr ! _ »

Clad prit appuis sur la rambarde et se propulsa dans l'hélico (trop doué le mec ! ^^).

La machine prit de l'altitude malgré qu'elle tanguait dangereusement…mais elle réussit tout de même à s'éloigner, avec, toujours, Aéris et Clad à l'intérieur…

Tifa attrapa un papier qui s'était envolé de la machine, puis Barret la saisit par le bras, ayant un câble dans l'autre et sauta de la plaque à la Tarzan alors que la bombe explosait…

~A la tour Shinra~

Clad et Aéris avaient été séparés : la jeune femme avait été emmenée à l'étage 67 pour servir de cobaye à Hojo et Clad se retrouva, non pas dans une cellule, mais dans la chambre du fils du président à la demande de celui-ci qui ne tarderait à arriver…

« P'tain ! Fais chier ! J'fais comment pour libérer Aéris, moi maintenant ? »

Il se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, puis il eut le tilt…

Le jeune homme eut un sourire et se dirigea vers la table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir, souleva le double fond et sourit : ses souvenirs étaient juste.

Il attendit un peu, le temps de mettre un plan au point puis il sortit la clé trouvée dans le double fond du tiroir pour ouvrir la porte et filer à l'anglaise…après avoir récupérer son épée, bien entendu ! ^^

Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur Tifa et Barret venus à la rescousse…

Il prit donc la tête du trio et guida les jeunes gens dans les étages de la tour pour, finalement, arriver à celui réservé aux recherches scientifiques, à savoir le 67ième…

Ils y trouvèrent Aéris enfermée dans un tube de verre avec Hojo entrain de l'examiner de l'extérieur…

« Oh le barjot ! Rends-nous Aéris, fit Clad en saisissant l'homme par le col de sa blouse

-Oh ! Mais qui voilà ! C'est…

-Fermes-la et libère Aéris !

-Certainement pas ! Elle est la dernière des Anciens et…

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ça ! Libère-la !

-Hinhinhin ! »

Hojo tendit soudainement la main derrière lui et appuya sur un bouton, faisant monter une sorte de chien rouge avec une crête, une flamme au bout de la queue et la tatouage XIII sur une de ses cuisses…

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Qu'est-ce que je fous-là, moi, fit le chien en regardant autour de lui

-Mais bouffe-la quoi, s'exclama Hojo en désignant Aéris

-HEIN, firent-ils en chœur

-Euh…je n'aime pas…la chair humaine, fit le canidé

-Encore heureux », marmonnèrent Clad et Aéris.

Puis le blond plaqua le scientifique au sol, la lame de son épée se trouvant sur la gorge de l'homme…

« Dis-moi quel est le bouton pour ouvrir cette foutue cage », menaça-t-il en appuyant légèrement sa lame sur le cou de l'homme faisant couler un fin filet de sang.

Hojo déglutit difficilement en voyant que le blond ne plaisantait _vraiment_ pas et décida que, finalement, il tenait à la vie…

« Le bouton bleu en haut à droite !

-Barret ?

-Ok. »

Le noir appuya sur le bouton…qui s'avéra être le bon.

Aéris sauta un cou du blond qui la réceptionna mais, en même temps, ne fit plus attention à Hojo qui en profita pour filer à l'anglaise…

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil au le chemin par lequel l'homme avait filé puis haussa les épaules.

« Bah ! On l'aura la prochaine fois. Par contre, on ferait mieux de se barrer avant qu'il ne rameute les gardes !

-*les autres acquiescèrent*

-Au fait, tu t'appels comment toi, demanda-t-il au chien

-Red XIII.

-Ok ! Moi c'est Clad, elle c'est Aéris, lui c'est Barret et elle…

-Conasse, fit Aéris en sautant sur la brune et la saisissant par le col, c'est ta faute si mon petit ami est mort ! *yeux qui lance des éclairs*

-Ton…petit ami ?

-Tu sais, le type brun qui m'a protégé à Nibelheim quant t'as essayé de me tuer !

-_Hum_ ! Je propose que vous continuez votre…discussion…une fois que nous serons dehors.

-Red a raison, fit Clad en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Aéris pour la calmer, notre priorité est de sortir d'ici ! »

La marchande de fleurs se calma et notre petit groupe se dirigea vers les ascenseurs…où se trouvaient Tseng et Reno…

« Eyh ! Miss Air Bag ! C'est vrai que t'as essayé de tuer mon p'tit blondinet ?

-C'est MON p'tit blondinet, Reno, fit une voix menaçante

-Argh ! Yes Sir, okay Sir !

-Ah ! L'était passé où, lui, marmonna ledit blondinet

-C'est quoi ce bin's, bordel, demanda Barret

-Eh ! Mon adversaire adoré ! Tu réponds à ma question ? Vu que l'autre là, elle est pas en état ?

-*en effet, Aéris avait commencé à étrangler Tifa*

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Et ? Ça te regarde pas, ça !

-Mais si ça me regarde ! Si elle te tue, avec qui je vais faire mes joutes verbales, moi ?

-Pf ! Et Aéris, ne la tue pas tout suite ! On sait jamais, elle peut servir ! *silence puis, à lui-même* Même si j'en doute fortement…

-Oh ! T'es pas drôle ! -_-

-Bon ! Vous allez monter dans ce foutu ascenseur pour qu'on vous mette en cellule, oui ou merde, s'énerva Tseng

-Ça dépend, fit Clad d'un air innocent, y a la télé ?

-*rouge tomate*

-Eh ! Respire ! Tu vas t'étouffer !

-Niiiiiiiiiiiii ! _

-Clad : 1 Tseng : 0 », dit tranquillement Reno.

En cellule…

« Même pas un p'tit jeu de carte ?

-Groumph ! *lui balance un jeu de carte*

-Ben, tu vois ! Quant tu veux ! ^^

-Rahhhhhhhhh ! _

-Clad : 2 Tseng : 0. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

~Beaucoup plus tard~

Après avoir jouer un petit moment aux cartes (faut bien qu'elles servent à quelque chose ^^) avec Aéris, les trois autres se trouvant dans la cellule d'à côté (heureusement pour Tifa), Clad avait décidé de se reposer un peu et les autres avaient finit par l'imiter…

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ce fut pour voir que la porte de leur cellule respective était ouverte…

Ils se risquèrent dehors, mais s'arrêtèrent net en voyant l'énorme trace de sang…

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ici, murmura Clad abasourdi, ce n'est qu'en même pas… »

Sans un mot de plus, il s'élança en suivant la trace de sang. Aéris le suivit immédiatement. Elle fut suivit de près par Red et Barret…

Et, finalement, Tifa choisit de rester avec eux, ne sachant pas ce qui avait causé cette traîné de sang et craignant donc de se retrouver seule…

Le quintet finit par arriver au bureau du directeur de la Shinra…qui avait un très grand katana planté dans le dos…

« Masamune, murmura le blond en voyant la lame, donc…

-Hn, fit Aéris en ayant suivit le même raisonnement que son ami

-Euh…de quoi vous parlez vous deux, fit Barret complètement largué comme les deux autres

-Séphiroth, souffla Clad, c'est sa lame. »

Soudain, un hélico apparut…

« Merde ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc, fit Tifa

-Rufus », répondirent Barret, Clad et Aéris en cœur.

Le blond se retrouva soudain avec une panthère noire au dessus de lui, entrain de lui lécher le visage…

« Eh ! Arrête ! Je me suis déjà lavé !

-Euh, Clad ? Ça va, demanda Red

-Oui, oui !

-Dark Nation ! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter qu'on ne saute pas comme ça sur les gens », fit un jeune homme blond vénitien avec des yeux bleu à la panthère.

Celle-ci descendit, à contre cœur ^^, du jeune homme blond que se mit en position assise tout en essuyant son visage…

Aéris se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas éclater de rire et les trois autres faisaient : OO ! (^^)

« Vous êtes qui vous, demanda le nouveau venu à Barret, Tifa et Red

-Je sui le leader d'Avalanche !

-Je tiens le bar 7ième Ciel mais je sais aussi me battre !

-Ah bon ? Tu sais faire ça, toi ? J'avais pas remarqué, railla le blond à voix basse mais en faisant en sorte que tout le monde entende

-J'ai entendu ! *rouge de colère*

-Mais c'était le but très chère ! *sourire narquois*

-Je suis un spécimen de recherche, fit Red pour couper cours à toute dispute

-Quelle fine équipe vous faites », rétorqua Rufus avec un sourire narquois…

Clad regarda Barret d'un air de dire **"**Filer devant, j'vous rejoins**"**…

L'homme acquiesça et entraîna tout le monde hors de la pièce, sauf le blondinet évidemment…

« Oh, Clad ! J'ai une nouvelle qui te fera plaisir…

-*fronce les sourcils*

-Mon père avait de l'argent à jeter par la fenêtre alors il s'est amusé à faire reconstruire Nibelheim…

-Ton père était vraiment c** Rufy, se contenta-t-il de répondre après un silence

-Je te l'accorde. Bon ! Je suppose qu'on se reverra plus tard ?

-Je pense aussi. Ah ! T'inquiète pas pour Masamune ! Séph devrait revenir la chercher bientôt ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne la laissera jamais ici, comme ça !

-Evidement que je le sais !

-Bon ! J'y vais ou Aéris va encore m'accuser de trop parler ! ç_ç »

Clad aller partir quand il se ravisa.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier ! »

Lui lance un jeu de carte.

« Tu veux bien le rendre à Tseng et le remercier de ma part ? ^^

-Pourquoi pas…

-Bye ! »

Cette fois, le blond partit sans se retourner…

~Beaucoup plus tard~

Après une magnifique course poursuite en moto sur le pont de Midgar et une petite promenade dehors, tout ce beau monde se retrouva à Kalm…

« Comment ça fait que vous sembliez si bien connaître Rufus, vous deux, demanda Barret une fois qu'ils furent réunis à l'auberge

-Top Secret, répondirent les deux concernés en chœur

-Et si tu nous racontais ce qu'il s'est passé à Nibelheim, demanda Red pour changer de conversation

-Oh ! Rien de bien excitant ! Y avait des monstres qui attaquaient le village alors on a envoyé Séph le régler…j'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils n'avaient pas laissé les monstres détruire le village puisque, de toute façon, d'après Rufus, son père l'a fait reconstruire après l'incendie…

-Quel incendie, demanda Red en ignorant autant que possible la remarque du blond

-Oh ! Trois fois rien, répondit l'interrogé en faisant un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche qui l'importunait, Séph a juste pété un câble quand il a apprit que Jenova était, soi-disant, sa mère et il s'est mit en tête d'incendier le village dans sa crise de folie…c'était la partie la plus marrante de la mission…

Ah ! Et les monstres étaient des soldats à qui Hojo avait fait subir toutes sortes de transmutations et il paraît que c'était pas joli, joli à voir…enfin, d'après Zack…*hausse les épaules*

-Attends ! T'as trouvé ça marrant que Séphiroth détruise ton village, fit Barret abasourdit

-Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais toujours pas comprit, je HAIS mon village natal ! Y compris ses habitants ! *jette un coups d'œil à Tifa qui le regarda d'un air haineux et il le lui rends bien*

-Mais…

-Et je peux dire qu'il a d'excellente raisons pour les haïrent, intervint Aéris dont le regard les dissuada de demander davantages de précisions, maintenant, tout le monde au lit ! On a de la route à faire demain ! »

Bizarrement les trois zigotos obéirent alors que Clad souri d'un air reconnaissant à son amie qui le rassura d'un autre sourire…

Puis ils allèrent se coucher à leur tour…

~Encore plus tard vers la fin de la grotte à côté du marais~

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la fin de la grotte…

« Tiens ! Mais qui voilà !

-Mon blondinet adoré !

-Reno, ferme-là, ça me fera des vacances ! Et je ne suis PAS ton blondinet adoré ! _ *regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue*

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ? *ß Aéris*

-La même chose que vous ! On visite ces magnifiques grottes ! Paraît que c'est à ce moment-là qu'elles sont les plus belles, rétorqua Reno

-Moi, je te conseille l'hiver ! comme ça, en plus, tu peux faire du patin à glace sur les marais et, avec un peu de chance, il y aura des stalagmites qui seront gelés ! Parait que c'est très joli, contra le blond puis avec un sourire sadique, il rajouta : Surtout quand ça tombe sur la gueule d'un emmerdeur ! *jette un coup d'œil à Tifa* ou d'une emmerdeuse, c'est du pareil au même !

-C'est pas sympas ça ! -_-

-Dites les tourtereaux ! Dîtes-le, si on dérange surtout, s'irrita Tseng

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! Au cas où _il_ entendrait…, répliqua calmement Clad

-Impossible ! D'après nos sources, il se dirige vers Junon en ce moment même !

-Merci pour l'info, Reno, fit le blond goguenard

-Oui, c'était très sympathique de ta part de nous le dire, renchérit Aéris amusée devant la tête que tirait le roux alors qu'il réalisait qu'il venait de gaffer

-Crétin ! Ça va pas de divulguer des infos comme ça ? En plus, on est même pas près pour le défiler d'accueil pour Rufus ! _

-Bah…pour le coup, c'est toi qui donnes des infos, là, rétorqua le rouquin avec un sourire moqueur

-Rahhhhhh ! Bon ! A plus bande d'idiots !

-Eyh ! C'est Tifa, l'idiote, rétorqua vivement le blond

-Pour ne pas dire autre chose, précisa Aéris

-*Tseng est déjà partit avant de commettre un meurtre ! ^^*

-Dans ce cas…à plus les gens et adieu, j'espère, l'idiote », répliqua Reno en partant à son tour…

S'en suivit une violente dispute entre Clad et Tifa, Aéris y participant aussi bien évidemment, et dont je vous épargnerez les détailles qui pourrez choquer les âmes sensibles ! ^^

~Toujours plus tard~

Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, Clad s'arrêta soudainement, ayant sentit que quelqu'un les observer…

« Clad ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Aéris

-Y a quelqu'un qui s'amuse à nous suivre et à nous espionner, répondit-il en regardant fixement l'endroit où se tenait l'intrus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était repéré…

-Tu es doué pour m'avoir repéré aussi rapidement, fit une jeune fille brune en sortant de sa cachette

-Mais…c'est une gamine, fit Tifa incrédule

-Nan mais ! j't'ai pas sonné la pouf !

-Wah ! Comment t'as fait pour deviner que c'en était une, ne pût s'empêcher de demander Aéris

-Fastoche ! ça voit rien qu'à sa tête !

-Ben, en v'là une qui est pas aveugle ! Je suis tout à fait d'accords avec toi, jeune fille, fit en Clad en souriant à ladite jeune fille puis, lui tendant la main, il rajouta : Je m'appel Clad ! Et toi ?

-Yuffie ! *lui serre la main*

-Moi, c'est Aéris ! Lui, c'est Barret et lui Red XIII !

-Cool ! Vous avait l'air sympas vous deux, fit la jeune ninja aux deux amis, j'viens avec vous !

-S'tu veux, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules, mais il faut que je t'explique quelques trucs alors… »

Les deux jeunes commencèrent à partir en discutant avec Aéris alors que les autres étaient sous le choc de cette soudaine bonne entente entre la nouvelle et les deux autres…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

~Au port de Junon~

Notre petit groupe s'était déguisé en soldats pour s'infiltrer dans le défiler…ce qu'il réussit tant bien que mal…

Puis vint le moment où ils durent faire leur prit numéro devant Rufus et Heidegger…

Bizarrement, le blond Shinra remarqua immédiatement Clad et Aéris…et les fit embarquer dans sa cabine ! ^^

Alors qu'ils discutaient, sérieusement en plus, l'alarme retentit…

« Heidegger ! Que se passe-t-il, demanda Rufus à son subordonné via une mini-télé

-On a repéré un intrus Mr le Président !

-Comment ça ? Qui est-ce ?

-On en est pas sûr, mais il semblerait que se soit Séphiroth…

-Je vois. Laissez ça ! Je connais quelqu'un qui s'en chargera.

-Mais…

-Pas de **"**mais**"** ! Et je vous interdis d'intervenir ! *coupe la télécommunication* Je suppose que tu veux t'en occupé, fit-il à Clad entrain de se préparer

-Bien sûr ! Aéris ? Tu retiendras les autres ? Je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin d'aide…

-Ok ! »

Les deux amis quittèrent la cabine et le blond descendit dans les cales alors que la brune allait rassurer les autres…

« Séph ? Tu es là », appela Clad.

Soudain, il sentit deux bras puissants l'encercler…

« Salut toi », susurra une voix bien connue à son oreille…

~Plus tard~

Le blond finit par rejoindre les autres alors qu'ils arrivaient à Costa del Sol…

« Où étais-tu passé, demanda Barret lorsqu'il arriva

-Quelque part, répondit-il les yeux dans le vague puis il se reprit et rajouta : Bon ! On fait quoi une fois accosté ?

-Je propose qu'on se repose un peu à Costa del Sol, puis on reprendra notre chemin, fit Aéris

-Hum…pourquoi pas ? Des objections ?

-*oh ! un ange qui passe ! ^^*

-Bien, alors va pour un arrêt à Costa del Sol !

-YES ! », firent tous les autres…

~Quelques minutes plus tard, à la plage~

Les filles s'étaient installées pour bronzer sur la plage, alors que Red se reposait à l'ombre et que Barret se trouvait au bar…

« Au fait ! L'est où Clad, demanda soudain Yuffie

-Je crois qu'il est partit se reposer à l'hôtel, répondit Aéris

-Wah, s'exclama soudain Tifa, elle surf trop bien ! »

Tournant la tête dans la direction que la brune regardait, les deux femmes purent voir une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds lui arrivant au creux de reins, aux yeux bleus et portant un maillot deux pièce bleu pâle qui faisait, effectivement, du surf…et qui se débrouillée super bien pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais fait (ah ça…faut jamais dire jamais ! ^^) et, le tout, sous le regard dég' des surfeurs pros….

« Elle est trop belle, murmura Yuffie en suivant l'évolution de la blonde du regard comme tous les autres plagistes ^^

-Ouais, approuva Aéris en souriant malicieusement rajoute en pensée : _Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle surfait aussi bien !_

-Elle doit en briser des cœurs, souffla Tifa

-Sûrement, fit la plus jeune rêveuse, j'aimerais bien être comme elle, plus tard… »

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune inconnue alla rendre la planche à son propriétaire en le remerciant et elle alla s'installa sur un coin de la plage pour bronzer tranquillement…

Mais c'était sans compter tous ses admirateurs qui se regroupèrent autour d'elle…

Soudain, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts émeraude, s'approcha et vira tout ce beau monde sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-tendre de la blonde…

Il s'installa à côté d'elle (sans oublier le parasol ^^) en lui souriant tendrement…

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et alla se blottir dans ses bras…

_Je ne savais pas qu'il avait ce genre de pouvoir_, pensa une certaine brunette aux yeux verts en souriant, amusée, devant le couple tendrement enlacé…

~Le lendemain~

Tout le monde était réunit pour décider d'où ils devaient se rendre…

« Devinez qui j'ai vu hier, fit soudain Clad alors que tous les autres débattaient sur la direction à prendre

-Qui, demanda Aéris intriguée

-Hojo ! Il a dit que Séph se dirigeait vers l'Ouest ! ^^

-Hojo ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout-là, lui, demanda Tifa incrédule

-Ben…il semblerait qu'il est quitté la Shinra parce qu'il en avait ras-le-bol et qu'il prenne, maintenant, du bon temps…*hausse les épaules*

-OO *ß tout le monde ! ^^*

-Bon ! Quelqu'un sait ce qu'on a vers l'Ouest ?

-Le Gold Saucer, répondit Barret, c'est un casino…

-Oh…bon ! Va pour le Gold Saucer ! Ça fera une autre pose détente, comme ça personne ne pourra dire que ne fait que poursuivre Séph…

-OUAIS ! »

Et c'est ainsi que notre petit groupe se rendit au fameux Gold Saucer…

~Beaucoup plus tard et je-ne-sais combien de km plus tard~

Notre joyeuse troupe arriva enfin au Gold Saucer après une petite pause achats à Corel Nord…

Clad acheta le ticket extra qui leur permettait d'aller et venir quand bon leur semblait, puis ils se séparèrent, Tifa et Barret allèrent seul dans leur coin, Clad, Aéris et Yuffie visitèrent un peu et Red décida de rejoindre la barwoman… ^^

« Salut ! »

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent pour voir un chat en peluche perché sur un mog en jouet…

« Et tu es, demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil

-Cait Shit ! Vous voulez que je vous fasse une prédiction ? C'est gratuit !

-Et bien…*jette un coup d'œil aux deux autres qui hochent vivement la tête* Pourquoi pas ?

-Merci ! Alors…*à Clad* Tu risque de perdre un être cher mais tu le reverras ainsi que d'autres que tu n'as plus vu depuis longtemps. Prend garde : l'un d'entre eux te feras souffrir !

-Eh bé ! C'est joyeux tout ça, dis donc, grimaça l'intéressé

-N'est-ce pas, rétorqua le chat, laquelle en première, mesdemoiselles ?

-Honneur au plus jeunes, fit Aéris en souriant amusée

-Merci bien ! ^^

-Alors…je peux te dire que tu seras d'une grande fidélité en amitié avec ces deux-là et que, lorsque les coups durs pleuvront, tu ne les abandonneras mais seras, au contraire, d'un grand soutient pour eux…

-Ah ? Bé, en même temps, je vois pas pourquoi j'abandonnerais mes amis…surtout s'ils ont des ennuis !

-Je vois ça…alors, pour vous mademoiselle…c'est assez flou…je vois la mort, puis, de nouveau, la vie et un être cher que vous avez perdu il y a quelques années…

-Ah ? C'est vrai que c'est plutôt embrouillé ton truc…

-Dîtes ! Je peux venir avec vous ? J'aimerais bien savoir si mes prédictions vont se réaliser et, surtout, ce que celle de cette demoiselle *désigne Aéris* signifie…

-Bof ! Pourquoi pas ? Un plus ou un de moins…*hausse les épaules* Au fait, moi c'est Clad et elles, c'est Aéris et Yuffie.

-Enchanté.

-Nous de même.

-Dis ? Tu sais où on peu gagner du fric _et_ de l'expérience, demanda le blond

-Oui ! Il suffit d'aller au Battle Square.

-Alors on est go. »

~Au Battle Square~

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, fit Clad interdit en voyant le massacre devant lui

-Celui-là m'a dit que c'était un homme avec un bras mécanique qui avait fait ça, fit Yuffie en désignant un homme qui venait de rendre l'âme

-Oh non ! Ça ne peut pas…, murmura Aéris en regardant les corps horrifiée

-Il n'aurait jamais fais ça, la rassura Clad

-Qui n'aurait jamais fais quoi, fit Barret en arrivant, puis, voyant les corps : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

-C'est vrai ! On dirait un remake de **"**Massacre à la tronçonneuse**"**…sans tronçonneuse, renchérit Tifa en arrivant suivie de Red

-Les voilà !

-Uh ? »

Le petit groupe se fit encercler par des gardes alors qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs et ne portant qu'un slip rouge les suivait…

« Alors c'est votre ami qui a fait ce massacre, fit l'homme

-Uh ? Nan mais et pis quoi encore ? Pourquoi je les aurais tué ces pauvres bougres, rétorqua l'intéressé

-Surtout qu'il était avec Red et moi aux courses de Chocobos, renchérit Tifa

-Vrai, affirma le canidé

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! C'est un homme au bras mécanique qui a fait ça or, ici, il n'y a que votre ami qui en ait un ! Alors vous serez envoyé en prison ! »

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit…

~Plus tard Prison de Corel~

« Oh, ma tête, fit Clad en revenant à lui

-Ça va, lui demanda Aéris

-On va dire que oui. Et vous ?

-Tout le monde va bien.

-Où est Barret ?

-Il chiale depuis je sais pas combien de temps dans une des maisons là-bas, répondit Yuffie en désignant lesdites maisons

-Allons-y », soupira le blond.

Et ils rejoignirent Barret qui leur donna une autre explication sur son passé puis, ayant entendu dire que son ami, Dayne (si je me souviens bien), était aussi là, il décida d'aller lui parler, pour se faire pardonner…

Mais l'autre, n'ayant plus vraiment goût à la vie même après que Barret lui ait dit que Marlène était toujours en vie, provoqua son ami en duel pour le forcer à le tuer après lui avoir donné son collier…

~Encore plus tard~

Clad attendait, dans la salle des jockeys, que la course de chocobos commence.

En effet, un certain Kurtz (?) leur avez dit que le seul moyen de sortir était de gagner cette fameuse course de chocobos…

Le blond sourit, amusé : ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus monté de chocobo et ce serait le moyen de vérifier s'il n'avait rien perdu des courses que Zack et lui faisaient assez souvent lors de leur vacances et lorsqu'ils allaient à la ferme Chocobo…

Dès qu'il fut monté sur son chocobo, nommé Emily, il sentit l'excitation le prendre et se propager à sa monture…

C'était bon signe : comprendre les réactions de l'animal et développer une certaine complicité avec lui était un bon moyen d'avoir une certaine avance sur ses adversaires…

Zack en avait souvent fait les frais ! Pour son plus grand malheur…^^

« Voilà une bien belle course ! Et remporté haut la main, je dois l'avouer ! Vous avez déjà fait des courses ?

-Vous êtes le directeur du casino, non ?

-Si, je me nomme Dio…

-Ah…et pour vous répondre : les seules courses que je faisais été celles que je faisais contre un ami et, ce, seulement pour nous amuser !

-Je vois…

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Et bien…j'ai appris pour Dayne et aussi, ainsi, mon erreur de jugement…pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre ce buggy ! Il vous permettra de traverser le désert ainsi que les rivières si vous en croisez en chemins…

-Trop aimable… »


End file.
